Scratching The Surface
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Please stay with me. Lets play house, just for a little while longer. Collective One-shots about the cannon characters.
1. Where Time Leads Us

**Hello everyone! This is my first Host Club Fic. I didn't really want to write a whole story, because I just recently watched the whole serise. I don't think I'm familar with it yet. I want to go over it again before I start a fiction. This is just little pieace of literature that are expressed by each character. I like how the anime really played into each character's opinoin and personaltiy. So I wrote about them.**

**This is on going, I don't think I'll ever be finished because I can keep adding to it. So far theres just one for each charcter. Please Review I really want to know what you think. Thank you.**

* * *

Where Time Leads Us

Character:Haruhi Fujioka

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host club." They would say, always with a smile.

I would be one of them, those boys that were superficial to the point of ridiculous absurdity. I would come to love them, ever one.

Everyone would play their roll, each a part of whole and knowing it. A family is what he would call it. A family that I needed, one that is not always expect but perfect in our own way.

Mother would love to see me, a family. I was boy, but a daughter to their mother and father, my brothers were strong and nothing but perfect each one completely their own, completely unique.

Tamaki, will you never bend to the conservative, you creepy prince. You are truly all our inspiration. One day, when we're all older we will have to grow up, but for now, let's just keep playing house.

Keep being a family.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Their really short but I just wanted to put enough words down to get the point across, and leave a feeling.**

**Please review tell me what you think. Thank you so much.**


	2. She Is Mine

She is Mine

Character: Tamaki Suho

Sometimes we don't say anything, you just smile.

You're reckless, crazy, and fearful but you still smile. You still try your hardest to protect those around you, even when you have us. We are strong so you don`t have to be. You still try anyway.

I have baggage, so do you. You don't try to hide your tears.

I don't get you; you say that you can't live without me. So I didn't leave. It's hard to be myself, but you do it without trying. It's like no matter what I do, you drive me crazy half the time. You make not only me smile, but everyone around you.

It's hard to expect that I, who can have whatever I want is given your smile freely, your acceptance so easily. It's hard to understand, I stay awake thinking constantly why you matter so much.

So I play family with you, my sweet daughter, because if you were anything else. I can't even think about that.

Life with you is hard, but life without you is now impossible.

So I'll stay here, and wait for when you smile at only me. You will be mine. One day. You won`t be my daughter, you be mine. All mine. When we just know that what we feel is true. I'm only me when I'm with you.

So I'll stay I'll wait for you.

* * *

**Hey, that Tamaki! Hope you like it, kind of a little pairing going on there. But not to much, i don;t want to make anything bais yet. Just little ideas and plot lines.**

**ALSO FEEL FREE TO USE THESE FOR PLOT, IF I CAN INSPIRE YOU TAKE IT! lol**

**Tell me what you think, and happy writings**


	3. Addiction

Addiction

Character: Mitsukuni Haninozuka

I am an addict. I would be awake at night with attacks, cravings so raw that my sight would become blinded. I would search, with the determination of a fighter in the ring. My drug always calling to me, it's sweet song drumming into my head, my brain, and my system craving for that high. Telling me to find it, find it fast, and always find more.

More. More, more. Always find more. I could just had some, but my body would shout, demand, and plead for me to find more. My school grounds were my play ground, yielding my sweet delicious addiction around every corner. Offers of it constantly and I would take them all greedily. Gluttons on the addiction, willingly drive me insane with its sweetness. Let it run me wild on its high.

"Honey-sempai!" Three girls came at me, the carried a big plate covered with a pretty glass lid. They smell of a bakery, cinnamon and sugar clung to them. My mouth watered with anticipation. "We backed you a cake in home economics class; we know how much you love chocolate and strawberries!"

I am an addict. The addiction always wins.

* * *

**Hey, this one was a little darker, but I hope you thought it was at least a little funny! Honey-sempai is raelly so cute and I wanted to play into that mysterious, cool collective Honey, that we only get a little glimps of every once and a while.**

**Tell me what you think! Have a good one and happy writings.**

**Also Happy Valentines day! xoxo**


	4. What Happens When Our Circles Broken

What Happens When Our Circles Broken

Character: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

"Kaoru, I don't know this feeling." He asked, no words leaving his mouth. This was my twin, words were never needed. Our world allowed us communication without words.

She walked away, leaving us with a broken circle. Two was perfect. A pair, a twin, a set all involved two. You had two shoes and two socks. You had two gloves. Three was not in our equation. Our world was of two, she made it three.

He was so confused. Always pushing away those who needed him, but he was stronger than me. My rock, where I was his. So each time someone tried to break our little circle, he would push. I would pull. This was a partnership.

No defence was needed. Just words, simple ones, with always an expected answer, it was our game. We are two of the same, a perfect pair. We knew but nobody else did. He was someone and I was another. Part of a whole a package deal you could say. The whole was what everyone saw, everyone but her. She didn't know the rules. Nobody was supposed to know, which one was which. Which half was separate from the other.

"How do you know that?" My twin addressed her, voice light, his eyes flashing. Confusion was never a good thing for him. He had the answers and if he didn't I did. I didn't have them this time.

We had been broken.

"I don't know. I just do. It's easy." Her brown hair swished behind her ear.

* * *

**Hello again! Hope you like this one two. Don't for get to tell me what you think.**


	5. Our Understandings

Our Understandings

or

Life is just full of Surprises

Character: Kyoya Ootori

"That goes without saying, you now owe us 12000 yen." Adding that to the sum you've already racked up, you're going to be here for quite awhile." Haruhi's shoulders visibly slumped when my quiet pencil tacked on the amount to the ever increases payment. She owed us and she would, for now while she was useful to us.

"You've got to be kidding me, if Hikaru hadn't come up behind and scared me that platter I was carrying would never have fallen. He should pay half," muttering under her breath as she bent over and cleaned the broken cups and saucers of the ground.

"Your right" I replied. "Hikaru you are at some fault here, do you have enough to cover half?"

The red twin walked over wallet in hand. His eyes looking through the thing, he gave up and tossed it towards me. I caught it out, riffled through it and threw the leather thing back. "This should be enough, looks like I can finally subtract something of the list I have made for you.

Her sigh was a long one that brought Tamaki over, his praises were drowned out as I cast my eyes toward the clip board filed with noted, flicking to the one page I allowed myself for distraction when I became board with the world around me. Doodles filled the page, some profile sketches of the guys, little swirly things of pen that I drew yesterday. One drawing of Haruhi decorated the bottom corner of my page. The face was missing. Her hair was a combination of graphite and ink, the two tools I used. Her jacket and collared shirt complete with school logo. The face I could never get right, her smile just too hard to place on paper. So I left it blank.

"Ouch!"

The men in the room stopped cleaning up after the club had closed for the day, my hands swiftly grabbed hers, and a little blood dripped down her fingers, Tamaki hunched over tears in his eyes, wailing about his poor daughter.

"You shouldn't be touching broken glass, there are people for that." Hikaru called from across the room.

"Yeah, me!" Her quick retort to the comment was lost on the two as the twins came over to inspect the damage.

"You're so reckless little Haruhi." I spoke, a band aid all ready in place on her finger; no glass was in the cut. My face was close to hers as I held her finger up for her to inspect. Her eyes were on mine, we had been sharing these looks lately. Just glances of understanding. I liked that about her. She understood things. "I don't to have to deal with a law suit, even though it was your fault."

* * *

**I really like Kyoya, his character is so complex it's a little frightning. I think if I ever met somebody like him, I'd be so scared to face him a second time. So that fact the little Haruhi can stand up agaist him is impressive.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Next is Mori-sempai~**

**Tell me what you thinnk, and happy writings!**


	6. The Air I Breath

The Air I Breath

Character: Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Do you know what your fate is?

Are you trying to shake it?

Are you praying that you make it?

If you can, bless your soul, because you have whatever human strives for. I am gifted with this. I am a simple man. All I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head. My family has a lot. They have a fate, they have their love. They found there niche in life protecting those they love. We are a warrior clan, set to protect the Haninozuka clan.

Do you know where your heart is?

Do you think you can find it?

I have a love, a friendship so wonderful. A bond between us that is so strong, I can visibly see it. My fate is to him. My heart is to him.

I am a simple man. I have a fate, I have a heart. I will never let it go, my strength will protect that. My family has so much, but all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head.

I know my end, I can see it. I will be happy.

Will you?

* * *

**So I wrote this right after I listened to a song called "Say All I Need" by OneRepublic. All I can say is wow, this is perfect for Mori-sempai. It's written for him. He was so hard and I have three version of this, but when This is by far better then them all. Mori-sempai is so hard to right for, he has one episode deadicated to him where he says 12 words, and just one conversation. Minus where he calls Honey by his real name. When he says that it's only to tell him it's time to go or to be carful. Thats it. **

**Jezz what a difficult drabble. But a promis is a promise. One for each character, I still have Hikaru to write, but I may do another for Kaoru. I kinda did one for both. So I cheated slightly.**

**Anyway tell me what your think please!!! REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES. :P**

**Happy Writings!**


	7. Lessons To Learn

Lessons to Learn

Character: Hikaru Hitachiin

"I know you care Hikaru, but could you please just trust me to know how to poor my own tea." Haruhi was more than bothered by the older twin. Ever since the incident where he found her in the church during summer vacation he was constantly around her. Doing things that she normal did on a regular basis, things she liked doing. It was cute at first, knowing that he was trying to make it up to her. But when he came and brought her expensive toilet paper, she drew the line. He was getting quiet difficult.

"Hikaru stop bothering my sweet daughter!" It was also a huge bother that it was also getting on Tamaki's nerves. That made things all the more annoying. "You know that daddy's only pour their little's girls tea!"

"I'm not your daughter!" Haruhi shouted! "God, I feel like you all are just suffocating me!"

The poor girl stomped out of the room leaving behind the last of the Host Club to clean up after the end of the day.

"Well, you sure made that a mess." Kyoya penciled in the last of the day's notes and provision that he would need to order that weekend for the fallowing month. "You have been bugging her lately Hikaru. My sources told me you've been at her house every day this week."

"WHAT!" Tamaki came out of his corner. "You have been seeing my little girl behind my back without her daddy's permission!"

The twin stuck his tongue out at the prince. "Yeah and she didn't tell you."

Tamaki ran out the door in search of his precious little Haruhi. Kyoya sensing the coming situation went after the rowdy prince, to save the little brunette.

"So what, I just wanted to help her. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Hikaru turned to his brother, leaning on him. "Is that bad? To want to show someone you mean what you say?"

Honey sitting on top of Mori's shoulders went over to the two boys. The bigger on put a hand on the twins back. Silently they both supported the guy.

"No Hikaru it's not, but maybe if you wanted to do that next time you should ask." Kaoru told his sweet brother. "We'll teach you."

* * *

**Aww, I really wanted to do something that showed the vanurable side of the older more demanding twin. He trys so hard to be good, but his temper get the better of him somtimes. Beside his cheeky side is always fun to read but you never really read about this side.**

**I'm having so much fun writing these situation I think I'm going to do way more! I'm going to keep going till I run out of idea's hahaha :3**

***throws cookies* **

**Cookies for everyone!! ~ WOOT**

**Remember tell me what you think and much love.**

**Happy Writings**


	8. Only If You Knew The Truth

Only If You Knew The truth

Character:Haruhi Fujioka

He never spoke but when he did, it was polite and casual. He was the dark mysterious of the host club. Haruhi always thought the tall man was a big mystery to the world. One she wanted to find out. His open nature was only ever directed to the little blond haired boy that was always mistaken for a child. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Two of a kind, kinda like the twins.

They were a pair that was a sure. A pair of twins, one set. They were each other's doppelganger. One was never very far without the other close at hand. She pondered back to the day to their first fight, or "fight". She was still annoyed by their extensive plan to get her to invite them to her house. Even in that fight they had perfect unison.

So if the twins had each other and so did Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. What about Tamaki and Kyoya?

She remembered the stories that Kyoya-sempai told her about, when the two had first met, how different the both were. Kyoya secretly hated the flamboyant blond.

But then again, he was mommy to Tamaki's daddy right? So in that since they also made a perfect pair to? The always sturdy and studious Kyoya, the dark prince. A match to Tamaki's heartfelt emotional and spontaneous escapades.

Haruhi had to admit that opposites did attract. Everyone in the host club was a direct pair of that. Counting on her fingers the parings she stopped short of the door to music room three. Now that she had filed everyone together, there was no one left. She was the old one out, the only girl in the host club.

Her grip on the door handle faltered. She had no match.

Just when she thought her life was getting better, reality was knocking on her door. She had no mother, she had no pair, she was not rich. She was a cross dresser in a boys high school playing host club.

She only had herself.

Opening the door to the host club she pasted on her small smile. Haruhi, if only you knew the truth.

* * *

**Oh, this ones kinda sad. Haruhi is so dens esometimes, but that what we loved about her, shes so cute! :3**

**I noticed that my writings are getting sad, so I'm going to step it up and post a happy-funny one! Hope you all like this little Haruhi moment though, I find her to be quite the plot bunny eh? **

**Thank you to everyone that keeps reading and reviewing I really apprciate it.**

**Mimi-dudette, HikaruKaoruandHaruhi. You two are total awesome sauce! XD**

**Happy Writings!**


	9. All The Right Moves

All The Right Moves

Character: Kyoya Ootori

I know we've got it good, we get what they made. We get all the good and all its bad. That is why the grass looks greener on your side, brighter each and every day. Your commoner ways seem to get us each. Each time we see you, things are looking up. Our curiosity about what could be a difference than what is. Everybody knows our names and now they know yours. Your strength makes your days seem placid. A stress nothing but flawless second nature.

The girl who has it all. Who came from nothing, and made it big. Your hard work keeps us all enthralled. A boy in spite of all of us, you make us smile. You came into our lives and paint this picture. The perfect place, where happiness pours and people smile.

Now they say we got it all, the looks, the money, the girl. All of us got better; making a difference just seems to fit. You protect us all. Like you're the Queen of Spades, and we'll fight for you like we are your soldiers. Everything you do the right moves you make. Your stronger then all of us. We'll try anyway.

These things I draw in my book, the list I make are nothing compared to what I write. I write only about the things that matter. I told you once that everything I do is only to further myself. Know all the right people, get them on my side. Make all the right moves, execute it all perfectly. Plans and ideas working simultaneously till they sync up perfectly. You once told me I had a mind perfect for war. Little did you know I was silently waging one on my family. Showing my dad my true colours. That I'm better then he aspired for. I proved him wrong, like the way you prove your worth every penny spent. I never wanted you to owe us anything. I knew who you were far before you knew what we were. You are perfect, flawlessly perfect for my idea.

Not that I planned for this to happen. This was all you, how could I have predicted emotions. Like I said you just had all the right moves.

* * *

**WOOHOO!!! That's two for Kyoya-sempai! Man I'm rockin' these babies out. **

**Hope you liked this one to! I'm growing very found of this dark knight and I hope you are to. Theirs just something about him, that I can't quite put my finger on yet. But I'll get him good next time. **

**I really like what I did here, I reviewed this several times before I posted it. Kyoya's so borderline sinister but in a good way, that it is very hard to place. Him and Mori-sempai. WOW XD **

**Those two sure know how to keep a mystery under wraps let me tell you.**

**Haha Don't forget to tell me what you think! I really like to hear about my mistake or you opinions. I love to some how work those things into my next post. So drop a review and You may see your name. **

**Happy Writings Everyone!**


	10. Butterflies

Butterflies

Character:Haruhi Fujioka

When I arrived at Music Room number three, the rose petals never flowed from the door way. There was no welcome spoken in unison by the boys that had become my friends. What was there in this place that had become my second home was a very big box. It was wrapped in ridiculous yellow paper with jolly dancing teddy bears. Big blue ribbon was wrapped around up all four sides. On top a giant blue bow.

Now I would have been more surprised by the box, but what really through me off, was that Tamaki was not here calling me daughter. The possibility that the twins were not trying to swindle me into a dress or bathing suit was foreign. I searched the pantry looking for Honey-sempai; the plates with fresh cakes untouched made my stomach ache. A need to see them was far greater than the curiosity of what the box held.

"Sempai?" My voice called out, it sounded far too worried to be mine, but when I called out again there was defiantly that same tone. Turning to the obvious present I watched it for a second. Holding my breath I reached towards it, nothing happened. I knocked, and then put my ear to the side. Nothing, no sound coming from it. It didn`t even sound hallow.

"Hello, where is everyone!" I shouted, more frustrated than nervous now. I turned around once again observing my surrounding. Tamaki- sempai, Kyoya- Sempai

Nothing. Well, maybe the box had a tag or something. A clue, Hikaru and Kaoru loved to play games, maybe this was a game. I walked around the box and reached up into the bow, a tag the size of my forearm fell from the loop.

My name, Fujioka Haruhi was neatly scrawled on the tag. So it was my present. Laughing at the absurd gesture I pulled the ribbon blue ribbon, the sides of the box collapsed outward now that the ribbon no longer held them aloft. Inside the box was a small statue, it was of a butterfly. It sat on an open flower. It`s wings were bright blue and sat partly closed. I walked towards it and noticed right away that it had a wind up on the base.

"A wind up?" I asked out loud. I knelt before the statue to inspect it further. Why would there be such a big box for something so small.

Crawling forwards I picked up the statue and wound it up, placing it back on the ground before I let it go. A ticking sound started then, the lights went out. The butterfly statue lit up, lights and twinkling sounds started to play, flashing colours played against the walls of the club room and flutes played a lyrical tune.

Laughing I stood and clapped mesmerized by the sounds and lights a watched as picture of the boys flashed on the walls. Pictures of us going to the beach. Honey and Mori-sempai waving. Kyoya and Tamaki. The twins with the hats on covering their parted hair. "The Which one is Hikaru" game pose stood before me, pointing I laughed as Usa-chan hopped onto the walls.

The music stopped and then the lights shut off. The fun was over, the room once again quiet.

"We made it for you Haru-chan." I heard from Honey- sempai.

"We don't want you to be scared when the storm comes. It was Tamaki`s idea." Hikaru voiced from behind me.

"So when we can`t come rescue you, you will know we`ll be thinking about you." Oh Kaoru.

The lights flicked on Kyoya`s hand on the light switch, each of the boys are standing by the door. When did they come in?

"We were going to get it for your birthday, but you said you didn`t want a fuss." The stoic dark knight returned his eyes to the black book. What did he write in that thing?

I picked up the butterfly statue, it was heavy, but it wasn`t so bad. I would need a box to carry it in on the way home.

"Kyoya took the pictures. It was Mori`s idea to make it a butterfly. So do you like it Princess?" Tamaki's soft voice reached my ears.

I stared so hard at the statue cradled in my arms. It was a music box; they had got me something to chase away my phobia.

My eyes stung and I cried.

"Thank you," I whispered. Arms came around me, warmth. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hello Everyone! This is chapter two for the night. I pulled this one out just yesterday afternoon. For some reason, I don't think I like the title as much as I did yesterday.**

**God I love Haruhi! Haha Put you hand up if you do too? O.K. Awesome, so I'm not alone in this I heart Haruhi world. :P**

**I think I may have struggled a bit with this one. The last Haruhi one I did was kinda sad and I wanted the next one to be a happy one. This is happy don't get me wrong, but their is something cloudy with it. I really like playing with her weakness because she is a very genuinely strong character, so this weakness with her does feel right.**

**Hope you liked this one to. Next one is going to be Mori and Honey. I got it done just editing is left. Maybe if your all good I'll post it day after tommorrow. Haha **

**I love bribes. Tell me what you think!**

**HAPPY WRITINGS!!**


	11. Serve And Protect

Serve and Protect

or

What Matters Most

Character:Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Huninozuka

Takashi sat at one of the tables, his chair opposite that of Mitsukuni. He watched his friend watch the brunette play host at another table across the room. The girls that usually frequent their table had already left for the day and that was best. Although he did enjoy his role in the host club he preferred quiet.

"Takashi?" Honey pulled his attention from the girl to his cake in front of him. He lifted a piece to his mouth. "What do you think of Haruhi?"

The question only took him slightly by surprise. He knew that the rabbit crazed boy would ask him something like that eventually but he assumed it would not be for his direct opinion.

"She's nice, pretty." He nodded to the girl. "She's smart."

The blonde nodded and continued to eat the sweet. "I agree."

Silence fallowed till the cake was completely gone from the plate. "Takashi?"

I grunted. He obviously had something on his mind, he was not this wary with his words. "I need you to protect her too."

Confused I switched to leaning on the table, my eyes looking at his calm blue ones. "Mitsukuni?"

"I need you to protect her too, like you protect me. Haruhi now matters. She is in our guard now and we will protect her.

Our eyes locked, I was sure we already had agreed on that. What had changed now? Raising an eye brow at him he turned his head, now watching her smile and wave to the leaving girls. "We're only here for the next year Takashi. She needs to know that we are here for her, even if we're not here in person. She matters."

"Of course I will." We both knew we had to leave, we were older. I put an arm onto the boys shoulder. "She won't forget us. You matter just as much to her."

"Honey- sempai I'm going to the super market, did you want to come with me?" Haruhi came over the table. She picked up Usa-chan from the chair and placed the stuffed toy in her lap. "I'm going to bake cookies tonight for father's day tomorrow and you said you wanted to know how to make them yourself right?"

He jumped up and bounced on the girl. You matter my friend. You should know that. Haruhi could never forget us. Takashi pushed his chair in and ignored the whiny voice of Tamaki. His complaints about not getting to make cookies with his daughter lost to his ears.

How was it that Haruhi just knew when each one of them needed that little extra? Was she really already that in tune with everyone? She just seemed to far aloof for her to actually plan things like this.

He pushed a hand through his hair as he fallowed the two out the door. His blond already looked happier.

_Well I guess for that reason alone I'll protect her with my life. _

* * *

_**Well, here is another one. I'm making I heart Mori-sempai t-shirts if you would like one please raise your hand. **_

**_Hope you liked this one to. K I swear my next one about honey is so cute, this is two serious one for the boy, but the first was kinda funny eh? A_**

**_Thanks again to Mimi-dudette she is just the greatest. I can't wait to write post the next one. Shes going to love it!!!_**

**_Tell me what you think, as always. Thank to everyone who has favorite this as well. Your amazing as always to. _**

**_*cookies for everyone*_**

**_HAPPY WRITINGS!_**

**_xoxo_**


	12. What Dress?

What Dress?

or

My New Dress

Characters:Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

"Oh Haruhi!" Kaoru called to the cross dresser from across the hall way. She had sped off really fast after class and left the twin behind in class. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Sorry Hikaru, Kaoru. I had to leave to tell Tamaki-sempai that I have to go home really quick. There's a sale at this store and it closes around the same time as the Host club ends. So I can't help out to day."

"Oh really what store is it?" Hikaru asked. His phone flipped up to check what the time was. Pulling out a magazine she pointed to a dress in the catalogue. "I need to wear something like this."

"Oh." Kaoru pulled the magazine from Haruhi's hands. Flipping to the cover her laughed and chucked the thing to Hikaru. "No, you will not need to go shopping now, you'll make it."

Hikaru slid up to the doo way of the music room. "Yeah in fact if you're too busy now you can always just come over to our house." Throwing the door open he laughed louder with his brother. "I'm sure mom will love to have a live model to dress, she never really wanted to open that store there anyway."

"Silly Haruhi, didn't you know that that was our mom's store?" Kaoru leaned close to Haruhi pulling her close. "You're always welcome to play dress up at our house."

Hikaru pulled of Haruhi's jacket revealing the button down white shirt, "Or undress."

Tamaki had a heart attack.

* * *

_**Hey! So I got this one back so fast. My beta reader buddy that I send these to, tobe corrected, loves this serise. He thinks they are so cute adn funny.**_

**_I CAN JUST FEEL THE LOVE SOURROUNDING ME!!! _**

**_*dreamy sigh*_**

**_As per said this is a Hikaru and Koaru story will the ever lovely Haruhi. I love it when the twin do things just to frustrate poor Tamkai-sempai. Brings such joy to my life. XD_**

**_Hope you like this one too guys. Can't wait to hear what you think about it! _**

**_Much love and have fun writing!_**


	13. Tamaki Rap Song

Tamaki Rap Song

I don't feel like I'm falling. Every time you smile at me, I get just a little higher.

I remember way back, I mean way back.

When I first came to this country.

It feels just like yesterday.

I was crazy.

Baby faced with long blond hair all over the place.

I'm still as pale as I ever was. Loved by everyone, no I was cool had loads of fun.

Just lived my life one, day at a time.

I had just one wish, grow up big and make everyone happy.

Accomplished that, but now I want more,

Now I'm in high school.

Now I've got you.

I feel like I'm not free falling, cause you make me feel like I'm flying.

Found this club, I filled out a little bit.

I've tried it all conquered it

Tearing down ideals and met all these new people.

These are my people and I'm there King.

I love every one of them

And now I know if I ever fall I'd never hit bottom

Cause they'll catch me.

I don't think I'd ever fall anyway. Cause I'm feelin' just way to high.

Betcha can't catch me.


	14. Spoil Sport

Spoil Sport

Character: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted to the crowd in front of them. Both were in there signature hats and were leaning forward to the girl in front of them.

"Boring you guys, I all ready proved I know the answer to this." Haruhi called from across the room, she was currently still annoyed with the twins for surprising her that morning with a new dress in front home room. She had been so embarrassed by it; even some of the girls who came to the host club had told her to wear the thing that afternoon. What a pain those two could be. She had almost worn it just to spite the twin and make Tamaki fawn over her. She wasn't so dense to see that they loved to rile up the King but if she were to play in to the King's 'daughter' charade they may become annoyed by it themselves. Filing that thought for an extreme emergency she smiled at the two frowning boys. "Try to play a new game, that ones boring now."

"Well, you guys have been playing it forever if I remember correctly." A girl with long brown hair spoke form beside them. "Maybe Haruhi-kun is right; you should find a new game."

"Hikaru, what do you think?" Kaoru asked the pitcher. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and refilled the teas cups of the young ladies around them.

"Since were so boring to poor Haruhi, maybe she should come up with the game." He turned his head to watch Haruhi; he caught her eye and winked at the girl. "Maybe she knows something that is fun for the three of us?"

* * *

**So ths is yet another TWINS CHAPTER!!! Yeah!~~~**

**And not to mention the shortest one to boot. Maybe I should write long ones? But those just seem time consuming and I get so much more pleasure out of these short little idea burst.**

**By the way if anyone wants to use these as a plot-line go ahead.**

**You all know the drill as well. Tell me what you think! **

**Happy Writings! **

**xoxo**


	15. No Shit Sherlock

No Shit Sherlock

Character: Renge Houshakuji

"Renge, I thought your were going back to France?" Haruhi asked. He is so sweet always asking about my well being. I thought that Kyoya-sempai was the one for me, but now I know it has to Haruhi. He will always hold a special place in my hear though; that tall dark and mysterious man, but alas I have always had a thing for big brown eye's. His are especially pretty. Heavy lashed and that cute little nose. He twitches it every so often when he's thinking hard. Oh! And when he is frustrated by one of Tamaki's shouts that he's his daughter she blushes just a little and his ears turn slightly red. Oh Haruhi-kun may you ever look at me that way?

Although, the twins do love her and I know that Tamaki also is head over heels for my pretty Haruhi-kun, what I don't get is what Kyoya-sempai calls her. I may not be the smartest or quickest girl in the bunch. But I do have big ears and they pick up every thing. I'm the host clubs manager after all and it is my business to know what is going on.

But I just don't get this one thing. It happened just now, when I was lecturing the so called princely type of the host club about his promiscuous ways. I heard the little catch of breath he held. I watched as he watched my little Haruhi walk out of the sweets pantry with a dozen cups stacked. He was so strong and brilliant. Haruhi can do anything he sets his mind to. Kyoya though scribbled in his black note book thing and then he did it.

Kyoya called my Haruhi his little princess.

That's when operation, get Kyoya-sempai black book started. I watched him turn around to admire Tamaki and his new lost puppy looks he was trying out.

My dear Watson the game is a foot.

* * *

**So I'm going to apologise for the swear word. It just fit, sorry! You got to admit it's a pretty clever title no? Just being up front. XD**

**So I'm thinking of doing the other characters now that I have offically done every protaginst twice. I don't think I'll do them all. Maybe a Nekozawa and a Kasanoda in the works. Tell me what you think about that, if their are any other characters as well that you'd like I may through one of them in as well. **

**Happy Writings! **

**xoxo**


	16. Maybe Next Time

**Round TWO GO!**

* * *

Maybe Next Time

Character: Ritsu Kasanoda

"Oh man, oh man! What did I just say?" Kasanoda huffed out. His breath coming in short rasps. He was currently hiding behind building three of the Ouran High School campus. He flaming red hair had been recently died a soft gold hinted brown. Tamaki had wanted to help him achieve his goal of not being so scary so he sent him to his hair dresser to make up for the stupid way he looked the other day. It was now cut chin length and his bangs covered his forehead. It didn't make him look as scary but his eyes were a little frightening still. He cursed his genetic traits.

Sweet ran down his spin and he sunk to the ground, crouched on his legs. He picked up the stick next to him and drew pictures in the sand; one of a sun and moon with some swirly things around it.

"Why would you shout that across the hall?" He badgered himself. "What an idiot you are Ritsu." He swore under his breath. "Why me, why is it always me?"

His mind played images of his beloved Haruhi from across the hallway. She was talking to some girl, her famous smile captured his stare from the get go, her small girlish frame easily hid under the bulk of the school jacket. What a joke, she hid her beauty so she could repay the boys. That Kyoya was really cruel some tines. To hid something so precious like that to the rest of the world.

Picking myself up, I walked back to the school. I'd just have to try harder to get what I wanted. Watching my reflection in the window, I saw my lips turn upward twitching a little. "Yeah, I'll try harder to rescue you."

Man; I kind of looked good when I smile.

* * *

**K so I aparently posted this instead of the other one I wanted to post. So heres this one again but its been edited. Sorry this is all my fault. So hope you liked round two of this they way it was ment to be in the first place.**

**Cute right? Hes not that bad of guy and I wanted to get that. I hope I got that slightly misunderstood insecure guy. Not a lot of people like him but thats understandable when you have the host club? Now that's a group of buddies you wanna get with****. **

**Happy Writings! **

**xoxo**


	17. I just Can't Help Myself

I Really Can't Help Myself

Character: Haruhi Fujioka

After a really long day I just can't help myself. I just have to pick up that phone. The one that flips open and displays the picture I took in secret it was perfect how they had all stood together. All mimicking that silly thing they do. The perfect pose for the character they play. Honey-sempai with his Usa-chan floating in the air; Mori with his hands slung deep in his pants pocket gazing with his affectionate smile at the giggling boy. Tamaki with his fingers laced under his chin sat watching the twins saluting their boss we'll Kyoya-sempai pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't help but smile at their uncanny abilities to not only make me feel cared for but lonely at the same time. I wash I was in that picture I took. I was a part of it all too, but then who would hole the phone and take it?

Renge? No, our manager was in it to; so that was impossible. Her confidence levels would never allow herself to take the picture not when she sat so pretty on one the couches sipping commoner coffee to prove herself a good manger to the club.

Placing the phone down on the side table by my bed I went to star dinner. Dad would awake soon and need to eat something before his shift at the club.

* * *

** A little sybolism for you all. I had to upload this document 4 times before it would save properly. Man, fanfic glitched hard on this one.**

**Happy Writings Everyone! **

**:3**

**Also If your reading this, I just wanted to give a big ol'shout out to a fellow writer of Mine. She goes by the name of Mimi-dudette. She writes this wonderful little story about the twin and Haruhi. It's called Happy Brithday. Go know and read it! Send love from me as well.**


	18. Knowledge is Power

Knowledge Is Power

Character: Mitsukuni and Huarhi

"Haruhi I was wondering if you would want to come to my Aunts tea party."Mitsukuni asked the brunette. He was standing beside her arms locked around his stuffed rabbit. "I promise there will be lots of cake and my brother will be there too."

She smiled at him remembering the introduction she had to the fighting siblings. Haruhi watched him bounce on his heels, His smiling face one of pure pleasure at the possibilities of his favourite foods and fighting mixed together. "Mori will be there as well. So I promise you won't know anyone minus me!"

Prancing beside her he perched himself on the chair she placed a sweet treat beside. Picking up the fork he chopped on the delicious strawberry chocolate covered treat. "Plus I want to introduce you to my mother. I told her about you being a girl and she said she wants to meet someone as brave as you Haru-chan!"

"Brave as me?" She asked the little Blondie.

"Yeah!" The happy child smiled a winning one at her, his spoon still stuck in his mouth. "She says anyone brave enough to be around the notorious Host Club is brave in her books."

Not sure what to say she sat beside her sempai. Placing her hands under her chin she watched him shovel the last bite in his awaiting mouth. "Plus I really think you'll like her a lot Haruhi. You can remind me of her sometimes."

* * *

**_Okay So I finally fixed that glitch that was messing with the updates. I had a huge e-mailed discussion with fanfiction maintenance crew. Thank you for all the help!_**

**_So thank you for your patience and waiting for this to happen. I hope you like this little snap shot of Haruhi and Honey-sempai._**

**_I actually wrote it awhile ago but I didn't post it. :P _**

**_Thank you again and Happy Writings!_**

**_xoxo_**


	19. Over and Over Agian

Over and Over Again

Character:Haruhi Fujioka

I have a special someone, his name is something grown.

Although you'd never know it, by looking at his frown.

He can sometimes have a look, one that can be very scary.

But you'd never really know it; he is the one I intend to marry.

I have just one little issue, one that sometimes makes me cry.

He always seems so heavy, to accomplish just one smile is what I aim to try.

A real one aimed at only me, is something that I would appreciate

Even though I know he won't, I always try to reciprocate.

We seem to be fighting more and more

But I won't give up on him

Even if in future lives, we have to try this over and over again.

* * *

**_So I think you people can decide who this poem is too. It is a poem so forgive the setup; I wanted each sentence to be a a thought amongst it's self. I hope you enjoyed the little look at the sad unrequited love that is Haruhi's love life._**

**_Tell me what you think and as always happy writings!_**


	20. 12 Things I Hate About You

12 Things I Hate About You

Character: Kyoya Ootari

1. You have habits that I pride myself on not having.

2. I have issues with the way you dress.

3. You are way to clumsy.

4. Your small, you need to eat more.

5. I don't like the way you smile at everyone.

6. I dislike the way I want to smile back at you.

7. I hate that I think about you.

8. I hate that I just don't see you as just like everybody else.

9. I hate that you just see me as a sempai.

10. I hate that I have I even have to make this list.

Kyoya closed his black book; thank god he made that list. Now hopefully he can get on with his work and not worry about the silly girl, who really he did hate. Hate was such a strong word though. Opening the book again he scribbles out the words hate. And over each one he wrote dislike. Feeling pleased with himself he closed it again. There that wasn't so bad now; he only dislikes those things, so he wasn't mean now it was just a reminder. Because really he did actually, truly dislike that silly girl.

Really he was only being honest. Honestly.

He opening the black book again and wrote to more lines. Really who was he kidding here? Shaking his head he picked himself up out of the chair he sat in and walked away.

11. I hate that you have eye's for only number one.

12. I hate that I'm still going to try for you anyway.

* * *

YEAH!! Kyoya-kun. I heat you, you devilish man. I hope you enjoyed this little one. It's a lot longer then the rest of them. Oh well :3

I really liked writing this one, I had a lot of fun turning head over this. Well on that little break I had I went back and watched the 3 last episode of the Aime Ouran High School Host Club and discovered a whole other side to this character. Wow, I didn't even realise the love issue this guy has with Haruhi.

So tell me what you think and thanks for stick-en with me! Hope you all liked this one. I have a big thank you to all you! Those who have added this to thier favorite's list and reviewed I'm so happy! Thank you really, very ha

HAPPY WRITINGS!

xoxox


	21. Decisions To Make

Decisions To Make

Characters: Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh

Kyoya placed the cover over his black writing pad and watched Haruhi pick up the last of the tea cups for Honey and Mori to set out to wash. He watched Tamaki stalked the big windows in the music room and sneak little glances at the back of the pretty girl. She was leaving soon, he had heard from her father that she was studying abroad. Haruhi was leaving for America and Tamaki had told her to go for fear of his grandmother. Kyoya could never understand the need to please that women, she would never accept him and he would forever be trying to.

For all the reasons he just wrote down, he just couldn't help it that when he would go home, he would sign the papers finalizing those last steps so that he could fallow the girl. Even if it meant that he would sever the lines with Tamaki. He watched the King stare at the retreating back of Haruhi, his eyes glued to the girl and then the door that swung behind her.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Kyoya?" He asked the tall dark haired man in front of him.

"No." Kyoya turned to the door, "And I've decided that I'm not going to make your mistakes Tamaki. I want her and since you gave her up, I intend to have her." He pulled then handle of the door and watched Tamaki process the information.

"That makes all 3 of us now." Tamaki turned back to the darkening sky line. His shoulders sagged and he heaved the breath from his lungs.

"Tamaki, she will always want you." He pushed his glances up, "but I can live with that. Can You?"

The dark knight turned and walked out, leaving the light prince to himself.

"I can't, but now I will have to Kyoya." The prince watched the night take over the day light.

* * *

**_Okay, So I see a pattern in my postings now. I'm getting a too many 'Love Haruhi' feeling from Kyoya, so I think that about mean to stop and try something different. Also I have been reading a sereise called Happy Birthday, A Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi story. So she has four chapters up, all pretty decent in length. It's by a dear fellow author who is really a great writer. She goes by the name Mimi-Dudette. Check her out please and thank you._**

**_Hope you all liked this one as well. I promise_****_ to update soon._**

**_Happy Writings._**


	22. Terrible Two's

Terrible Two's

Characters: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Haruhi was perched on the one of the poured concert benches that lined the pound. She had a book open in her lap and a translator in her hands. This was her English project. She was meant to translate an English tale or folklore and read it in English in front of the classroom, she was actually having quite a bit of trouble in it, and English was her worst subject.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Kaoru pinched her cheek playfully from her left side.

"It's a nice day and you out studying?" Hikaru pinched her right cheek.

"Let go." Haruhi slammed the book in her lap together and sat up. "What are you doing? Don't you have a class now?"

"Nope we were let out early for being the only one that did well on our assignment." Kaoru smiled at her hands placed on the bench leaning forward. Hikaru copied his movements but raised a hand to his hair. The wind was blowing it his face; he couldn't see his favourite plaything.

"So you came to find our little Haruhi." he smiled at her. Haruhi's expressions always were fun to watch, the girl was like a book when it came to hiding her feelings, a book the twins just couldn't put down. She was quite a page turner. "So what are you doing Haruhi?"

"Can we help?" The twins spoke in unison. She snorted and turned her back to them, her pace was quick as she walked away. Smiling to his brother Kaoru cupped his hands to his mouth. "Oh Haruhi I wouldn't go that way of I were you."

Catching on to his brother's idea he cupped his hands as well and hollered. "Boss is that way, he said something about his little girl has to go back the way she was!"

Haruhi turned back and scowled at the boys. They watched her shake her head and have an inner argument. Her face went from down cast to frustrate in a matter of seconds. Haruhi said some profane and turned on her heels. Her head was high as she continued to walk away.

"Well that didn't turn out the way we wanted." Hikaru straightened from his bent over position. "Come on lets trick someone into buying us lunch."

"Wait for it Hikaru." Kaoru stood up like his brother and lifted his hand. Silently he started to count backwards from five with his hand.

3, 2, 1...

"Okay, you two win."She dragged them along the opposite way from ran from. "Let's find someplace to go and Kaoru you can help me with my English."

From behind the annoyed cross dressing Haruhi, Kaoru winked at this brother. The words told you so hung between them. Grinning Hikaru turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm hungry let's get something to eat first."

* * *

**_This update to for a good author by the name of Psyche Eros. She is really great for my ego and not a bad writer! I recommend to check out her profile and take a look at her work. Really, It's good._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this one, I wanted to get good idea of just how manipulating the twins can be, and why not show that with their absolute favorite toy. I can't wait to show them again. It's going to be quite good fun. _**

**_If anyone has any characters they want again, tell me. This is my 23 chapter and number 30's coming up fast. I'm really going to miss this when it's done. _**

**_Happy Writings!_**

**_xoxox_**


	23. Windy Days

Windy Day's

Character: Haruhi's Mother

The green trees are amazing to see swaying in the wind. When the wind hit my face it felt like it just took everything away with it.

That warm tropical breeze.

It just sways over my person, gently, so gently like a caress from a lover. Like a little kiss on the forehead by your mother. This is heaven and one day I'll be joined here by my daughter. The one I hold so dear to me, the little girl I had to let go of and find a new way in this after life.

When I use to look down on her, I saw her all alone so big, so strong. She takes great care of everything. Her heart is just so big, it seems to be just bursting at the seams to try and collect every ones missing pieces. Now when I look down on her I can see she is surrounded by warmth. A bright light that seemed to be fading just fills her soul.

Make her shine all brand new again.

When she gets here, after her long, hard and wonderful life I'll have show her what she was; what she is. She is bright warmth that sweeps you up and washes away your sorrows. Just like she is doing down on Earth.

She passes over you, like a smile that blinds away the dark; a caress from a lover; a wind the smooths away the wrinkles. Like a treasured kiss from a mother.

I can't believe it's been years since I've died.

* * *

**_So I think it was about time that I put this one up. I've had it for a while now, but i wasn't sure if I would post it. It's a little homage to the one that started it all, with out Haruhi's mother a lot og things would have been different. I thin Haruhi stands as a very infecting character because her mother is dead. I know that's a big plot Bunnie for mangkai's to use dead parents, but I find it give things humanity. _**

**_So here, here for Haruhi's mother! Hope you like it and love to hear what you think. _**

**_Happy Writings Everyone!_**


	24. Impossible

Impossible

Character:Haruhi Fujioka

* * *

Haruhi was running. She knew that if she wasn't faster, that she wouldn't make it. So not once did she stop, not once did she pause to catch the breath that escaped her lungs. She had to make it.

How could this happen? These were the words that kept playing in her mind, it was impossible. She hid her heart, she took caution when it came to love, but here she was in a position that was impossible to what she knew was right in the world.

She was running, and she needed to tell him, tell him she was happy. Bare all her scars for him to see, see her for who she was. Haruhi felt her side burn, a stitched becoming more and more painful, one that made her push herself harder, leaping down stairs with a grace that made her usual clumsy self become nothing but a blur behind her. She thought she didn't have anything to say, but she was wrong.

She was very, very wrong. All she had she was going to write it in the sky, shout it from the roof tops anything to keep him here. She needed him to know, know everything.

How could she live with herself, if she didn't take this chance? The wig that was stitched to her head whipped out, the curls that Kaoru had slowly twirled into her hair painted the air behind her. The white gloves that graced her hands grasped a long slim fitting black dress. She was supposed to be playing a beautiful heiress in the school play right now. Her chest panged with guilt at abandoning her fellow classmates. They had practiced so hard.

Leaping around a corner she dodged a teenage boy with glasses, her dress falling to wrap around her legs, it flowed and rippled out, and twisting like wings behind her. Just on more hallways to go, she could make it. She pumped her legs faster, much harder than ever before. Haruhi had never moved so fast, barley noticed the hallway vanish behind her.

Haruhi's voice broke through the double wooden doors of the schools entrance.

Did she make it?

Kyoya, muttered to himself as he bent to the floor. His clipboard clattered to the ground. He was just coming back from saying goodbye to Tamaki, he wasn't sure who the dark angel that flew by him was, but she looked like Haruhi. Shaking his head at himself he continued on his way. "Haruhi could never be that graceful."

The dark prince moved his long limbs towards the auditorium. There was a play that his friends were in; he needed new picture to sell on the website and this month's calendar.

* * *

_Okay, so sorry this took forever to get out. i was really having trouble with this one. I just couldn't get it perfect and than writers block set in. It was a bad time to say the least. __I hope you enojy it non-the-less. or it was at least a little bit worth the wait. _

_Happy Writings!_


	25. Foreplay

Foreplay

Character:Haruhi Fujioka

* * *

"Haruhi? Are you paying attention?" Hikaru called to her from across the room, his voice was full of song and had his twin fallowed close behind him. "Kaoru and I were just talking about you."

"Are you sure it just wasn't that you were stalking me?" Haruhi didn't move from behind her book she was reading before class. Her voice was always the controlled bored tone.

"What was that Haruhi?" The twins leaned over the edge of her desk like two small children hanging on her every word. "Did you say something?"

Haruhi didn't even move as they involved her in a one-sided conversation about how they didn't do their homework the other night because of a new show that came on TV the night before. Like it or not she was drawn into the animated way they recited the cop and robbers drama as if they lived it themselves. Hikaru voice played the mean but kind cop who became jaded when he left the military. Kaoru played the other parts perfectly, from the interrogated hotel employee all the way to the distressed women whose husband was murdered.

The twins started to rein act a scene that was what they called "the best part" when the teacher walked in. The professor didn't even blink as Hikaru made to slap around Kaoru to get him to confess. The women stood tired to gain control of the group that surrounded the twins, mostly girls hanging on their terrible acting skills. Haruhi on the other hand placed her book down with a loud sounding slap.

Hikaru and Kaoru withdrew from there frantic acting to glance at the small brunette. "Huh? What was that Haruhi?"

Knowing that they would never stop she decided today was the day to changed tactics and trick them into her way. She did have two very good teachers to learn from, who wouldn't pick up a couple tips being with these playful red heads. Plastering on a huge smile she stood and clapped.

"Wow! You both did that so well, it was like I didn't even have to watch the show." She used her glittering smile that she used to ensure the girls to pay for her company. "Did you two tape it? I should come over and watch."

Not sure what to do, the twins paused a little lost, Haruhi wasn't embarrassed?

"Oh look the teachers here, I'm sure we should get to learning now, I can't way for the day to finish so I can watch it with you."

* * *

_Well, this one didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it.. but it did come out pretty decent. I'd like opinions if you could please tell me. I think the next one is going to be a full on Tamaki one. He needs to be spotlighted soon. I'm getting really close to 30 here guys. If you want somethinglet me know fast!_

_Happy Writings!_


	26. Spoiled Silly

Spoiled Silly

Character: Kyoya Ootori

I can't stand looking at her, but when I look in the mirror I can't stand myself.

I need her now more than I ever did before. She's spoiled me, that smile. Everything about her goes against everything I ever knew. All the etiquette I was ever taught, all the grace that my upbringing has installed in me. If my family ever saw me at such a low point, I can't even begin to think.

Disgrace, I'm just filled to the brim with it. That's what I see when I look in the mirror. Nothing but a mistake that needs to fixed.

I had a plan, a big plan. One that would make the world see what I'm worth. A plan so well thought out; that would place me higher on the list in the hierarchy that is my family. It would change everything and I wouldn't be the third best, or even second best. There would be no best, just self worth the title will be: POISTION OF RESPECT.

That is my plan, my hope.

I turned from the small bathroom and went to the long bookshelf that made up a wall of one side of my room. Lovingly I reached and stroked the little black books that were housed there. Two hundred and forty-six books; all of them filled with business plans, figures, facts, ventures and observations about everything that a true business man needs.

I didn't know what to do with them and burning them after they were through was not an option. Too many black mailing purposes for the truly big players in the money world. I couldn't help but smile. So many memories were held within these small pages, so many lives could be ruined.

I turned to the front page of the new book I had for myself. I kept a page for things that could go wrong with reference pages to amend them; the rest of it was filled with tidbits about the Host club and multiple lists of things to do for it.

I quickly scribbled her name in the front, a page to herself. She should feel honoured; this thorn in my plan had just upgraded herself to that of pain in the neck.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, so this will be only the one update this week. Sorry, I know. There are only four, yes, 4 more stories to go till this is done. I feel like a part of me will go with this. I just wanted to say thank you, really thank you to everyone who reviewed, messaged, favorited, alerted and anything else I missed as well.**

**It's been a long haul but it was truly worth it. **

**Happy Writings!**


	27. It Was Right There All Along

I'm going to start this by saying..**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! **Really, I'm really sorry for not being able to update sooner. I've been super busy but I would just like to say that I'm actaully going to finish this over the next few weeks. It's very sad to see it finished. I'm really going to miss everyone who has been with me on this. Thank you to everyone!

* * *

It Was Right There All Along

Character: Kyouya Ootori

I awoke to a funny feeling in my stomach, it trembled low and slowly. I was able to ignore it at first but a restless feeling in the back of my mind had me up and out of bed. I thought hungry was the cause but evidently it was not. One glance at the frosted delight in the fridge had the muscles in my abdomen tighten fiercely. I slumped onto the floor and rested my back against the kitchen cupboard. Was I ill?

The feeling was not painful, nor was it pleasant but somewhere in the middle. I picked myself up and wandered back to my room, not in the least bit tired for the time of night. My brain seemed to jump from concept to concept. I had never had this problem before. I was after all a much disciplined guy, you may see me as childish but my adolescent self was quite the opposite. Never in my life has my own mind and body failed me at the same time.

I plopped myself in between a giant bear and a little pink bunny. I slid a hand between my legs and stomach as a curled into a ball. The large stuffed animal always brought me comfort; it was so soft and fuzzy.

Confrontation was never a nice thing in my mind so with the ability to not sleep tonight I set about looking for crayons without moving from my cozy spot. My eyes took in the soft high pile carpet of my room, it was put down especially for the cushy feeling it had on my feet. Not sure whether I was really looking for crayons, my peripheral vision picked up the blinking my phone light on the table beside my bed. I reached for it flipping it open to the happy face of the prince.

"I can't believe you! This is ridiculous I've never in my whole life."

"Tamaki-sempia, this is-"

I flipped the phone closed; Tamaki pocket dials all the time. For some reason it always seems to be my number that he called. My fingers threaded though my hair, rubbing the sweat that had surfaced in my fore head off. Perfect, the one moment I don't need to hear his voice it's coupled with hers.

Fate how you are a heartless bitch.

* * *

**_Happy Writings Everyone! _**


	28. Paying It Forward

Heres is chapter 28.. Oh no only two more chapters to go! XD It's exciting but so sad at the same time -_-;; Oh boy.

* * *

Paying It Forward

Characters: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

"So Haruhi?" Kaoru asked from her left after the bell chimed ending class. "Have you given any thought to what you're doing to do this weekend?"

"Hmm?" Haruhi had been more than distracted with the list she was making in her head. A sale in the mall was on for socks and she needed a couple pairs for the winter in the States. She had done some reached on the weather and it got really cold. She also needed some sewing thread for a sweater she was mending and new that she could get it cheaper at the Quilted Barn then in the market place.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked picking up his book bag.

"Oh shopping, have to start getting ready for the big move. I don't want to have to go unprepared."

"Ah." Hikaru returned from the office, his head peaking into the class room from the doorway. "You guys are still here?"

"Yes were coming."

The brunette now dressed in the women's school uniform turned with an air of grace that had carried her all through the time Kaoru had known her. He slim body fit the dress wonderfully and her shoulder length hair was braided down the middle. Falling in step beside the girl Hikaru cast a side long look at his brother, the lines on his face were deepening. His twin wasn't sleeping lately and it was really starting to worry him. Kaoru wasn't dealing with Haruhi leaving at the end of summer, and Hikaru had tried to help him.

Nothing was working and even talking to the very knowledgeable Kyoya. His advice didn't work, if anything Kaoru had withdrawn a little more. Hikaru watched how Kaoru looked at Haruhi, he watched as his eyes cast to floor and his shoulders start to slump worse. It was time for a little intervention of his own now. He knew that his brother had set him up with a date a couple times. Hikaru knew that Haruhi was planning on shopping this weekend, maybe it was time for him to pay it forward.

Maybe with this time together in a place where both Kaoru and Haruhi could be alone and talk, it would help him.

* * *

Well I hope you enoyed this one to! See you again real soon ^^

Happy Writings


End file.
